


An Idea

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Season 3 Celebration Ficlets [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, where is this even going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Lotidge - Pidge gets captured by his generals on a mission and Ezor wants to keep the kitty. Lotor secretly wants to as well.





	An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> For @januarycarnation on Tumblr

“No.”

“But-”

Lotor cut her off, “No. We’re not keeping her. We’ll keep the lion.”

“But, the kitty…” Ezor put her hand on the cryo pod. The green paladin slept peacefully on the other side of the glass.

“She’s not the cat, the ship is,” Lotor responded.

“I know that. I just meant, I don’t think the green kitty will work without her. They’re grumpy like that. You’ve met Narti’s cat, right?”

Lotor pondered his general’s statement. Ezor had a point.

“We need her if we’re going to get Zethrid back,” Acxa spoke up.

“She’s right. While I do intend to make this exchange a trap, I think it’s highly unlikely that we’ll end up with both Zethrid and the green paladin,  
the prince responded.

Ezor pouted.

“Is this just about operating the green lion?” Lotor questioned.

“She’s cute,” Ezor winked. “Don’t you think so, Prince Lotor.”

He smiled and shook his head, “I doubt she’ll take a liking to you considering we kidnapped her.”

“Not for me,” Ezor drew a heart on the glass with her finger, “for you! Besides, I’ve taken a liking to that pretty Altean princess.”

“Me?” Lotor raised a silver eyebrow and turned to examine the sleeping captive. She was certainly beautiful, and he had to admit that she was definitely his type.

“Ezor, now is not the time,” Acxa interrupted.

“Oh come on, just think about it!” She turned about the room, her movements mimicking those of a dancers. “Our prince is going to need a wife someday. Why not someone that’s not only proved themselves capable in battle, but can actually bypass our systems? Someone that’s on the prince’s intellectual level as well as being a strong warrior. Plus, like I said, she’s cute. And she can pilot one of the kitties of Voltron.”

Lotor did not want to admit that Ezor had an excellent case.

Acxa folded her arms over her chest, “While it would please me to see our prince with such a formidable woman, don’t you think it’s a little presumptuous to assume that she’d want to be with her enemy.”

“Aw don’t be mean to the prince, Acxa. One she sees his true nature and motives she’s sure to fall in love with him. Plus, he’s a prince. Women like powerful, capable men. Or women. In my case.”

Acxa tapped her fingers, “And if she tries to kill the prince? What’s he to do then?”

Lotor finally cut in, “You know I’m right here?”

“Sorry, my prince,” Acxa said, “We meant no disrespect.”

He shook his head again before turning back to the cryo pod and placing his hand on the cold glass. The way that the paladin slept, no one could tell that she possessed such spirit. She looked peaceful in the suspended state. The expression that she had worn as she faced his generals all at once was no more. Lotor decided that he rather enjoyed that expression.

“Perhaps Ezor has a point,” he said to himself.


End file.
